


Animal I Have Become

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex?, Blow Job, M/M, Thor: The Dark World, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki mocked Thor.<br/>"You should know when you betray me, I will kill you." Thor threatened.<br/>"When do we start?" Loki couldn't help but smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the teaser trailer they made for Thor 2 and I decided to make some kind of Thorki story. I don't know. I really like this pairing. Don't judge me.

Malekith was attacking the realms. Thor was at a loss. He needed help and he could only think of one person: Loki.

Ever since the invasion, Loki has been kept in a chamber. He must pay for his crimes against Midgard. And Asgard. Thor has not spoken or even looked at Loki since he brought him back to Asgard. Part of it was because Loki was no longer the brother he grew up with; fought with; played with. He was a prisoner; an enemy. Another part was because Thor loved Loki more than life itself which complicated things with Jane Foster and even Lady Sif. As Thor walked to the chamber which Loki was being kept in, he thought of their life together. Their childhood. Their youth. The battles they fought together. And before he knew it, he heard Loki's voice.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki mocked Thor.  
"You should know when you betray me, I will kill you." Thor threatened.  
"When do we start?" Loki couldn't help but smile.

Thor kept looking at Loki. Did he actually mean it? Would he kill Loki if he had to? He couldn't kill Loki back on Midgard. If anything, it was almost like Thor tried to defend Loki against the Avengers. Everything has changed. Before he could turn his back to walk away, Thor found himself talking again.

"Why did you do it, Brother?" Thor asked, walking closer to the glass prison.  
"I am not your brother. I never was." Loki snapped.  
"Do you not remember anything? We grew up together; fought together; played together.."  
"You sound like a broken record, Thor."  
"We even found love together.."

The silence was awkward and painful for Thor. He opened the glass prison and Loki walked closer to Thor. Loki had that dark smile on his face. Thor loved Loki more than life itself. More than he should. And Loki knew this. That's why he didn't believe Thor's threat. It was an empty promise. Thor wanted to feel his lips against Loki's lips. He wanted to touch Loki again. Hold his face. Feel his warm skin against his own. Memories of their past resurfaced in Thor's mind. These feelings he has for Loki complicated things with Jane and possibly Lady Sif. As Loki was ready to walk past Thor, Thor grabbed Loki and pushed him against the wall, kissing him tenderly like they once did. Loki smiled as he kissed Thor back. 

"Just like old times." Loki whispered as Thor continued kissing him. 

Thor missed Loki in more than one way. He has always loved Loki. Life just complicated the rest of their lives. Loki got on his knees in front of Thor and slowly unzipped Thor's pants. Thor looked down as Loki started sucking on Thor's cock. He threw his head back as Loki used his talented tongue to please Thor. He felt his knees get weak. Loki has always had a talented tongue. The very reason why he was probably a talented liar as well. Thor eventually came in Loki's mouth and Loki gladly swallowed.

Thor pushed Loki against the ground and stripped Loki naked. It was Thor's turn to please Loki and he did. Loki's moans were like music to Thor's ears. It was like Thor was falling in love with Loki all over again. He never got over Loki. He never will. He loved Loki more than life itself. Loki came in Thor's mouth and he swallowed. Thor positioned Loki and just slammed his cock into Loki as hard as he could. Loki arched his back and gasped as loud as possible. Despite anything, Thor was still angry at Loki for his crimes and he wanted to make Loki suffer. He wanted to make Loki bleed. But he loved Loki as well. He fucked Loki as hard as he could and he was making Loki scream. 

"Oh god, Thor!" Loki screamed, digging his nails into Thor's back.  
"Loki." Thor grunted as he fucked Loki harder and faster.  
"Oh god!" Loki arched his back and threw his head back.

Loki was being bruised. And he enjoyed it. Thor was hurting Loki for everything he has ever done. And he loved it. What happened to them? Thor pushed all the thoughts out of his head and continued to fuck the brains out of Loki. In a twisted way, Thor wanted to fuck the madness out of Loki but he knew that would never happen. 

"Loki, come back to me." Thor thought to himself as he continued fucking Loki.

But he knew Loki was lost a long time ago.


End file.
